The Captain and his Lieutenant
by PrincessCoffee
Summary: Steve Rodgers and his best friend Frodo Baggins have just returned from war. Both have problems with the horrors they have seen. When they both find love interests to distract them, will it end in a happily ever after. Unexpected twist with a dashing orphan who goes by the name of Flynn Rider...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Steve ran through the collapsing building to where the children were trapped in the small, tiled room, clouds of dust filling his lungs and he fell to his knees and choked. He could hear their screams.

_Get up Steve._

He got to his feet and pushed on, crashing into the walls as he ran through the seemingly never endless corridors. Finally he turned a corner and arrived in the room. There were maybe twelve children all under 10, huddled in the corners. He ran over to them saying in African

_I'm here to help_

He used a broken chair beside him to smash through the window in the wall. A pair of black glove hands appeared in the gap. He passed the first child, a tiny girl up through the hole Steve sped on, passing child after child until only one was left. He went to lift the small boy when he heard a lound zooming. He screamed out before the ceiling came crashing down. Everything went black.

Steve woke up shivering and covered in sweat in his bed. He stretched and yawned. He turned and sat on the edge of his bed, running his wide manly hands through his dirty blonde hair. He took a deep breath and put his head between his knees. Steve Rodgers was the Captain of the 2nd Manhattan squad that went down with the school in Semolina, all members and children perishing except Steve and his lieutenant Fromley Baggins, (Though Steve called him Frodo). It had been two months since the incident in Tabul, the small town in the West ogf Semolina, and Steve and Frodo had been sent home, Steve with PTSS and Frodo with sevfere depression. Steve stood up and stretched

_Gym _he thought _Gotta keep up these abs_

Steve put on a tight white vest and low-slung tracksuit bottoms and a Hollister hoodie before going out.

Frodo dropped the bloody razor to the floor of his bathroom. He looked at the beads of blod appearing on his thick pale wrists and wiped them on a tissue. He looked in the mirror at his Dark Curls, Pale Cheekbones and Big Blue eyes.

_Why would anyone love me. I'm a failure._

Frodo looked into his small drawer of cloths. The small drawer contained the entire collection of cloths he had collected after his return from Iraq, (He had grown out of all of his old cloths due to the muscles he gained in Army Training.) He picked out a Topman t-shirt and his new dark Levi jeans and his short brown jacket and put them on with his old DMs and scarf. He was going to meet up with his old flame Sam wwho was now married with kids. Frodo regretted dumping Sam when he went to Iraq, but at least Sam was happy now. He married Meriadoc a polish guy they grew up with and Sam's childhood crush, as he once confessed to Frodo one morning in bed. They had adopted two kids. Sam rang Frodo two days ago to see if he wanted to meet up in Times Square. It was the 21st of November and rather chilly so Frodo grabbed his old leather gloves before checking his hair in the mirror grabbing his keys and leaving his flat. His wrist was stinging under his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Steve headed towards his favourite café, Central Perk and sat at his favourite seat in the window. He took out his sketch pad and pencils from the inside pocket of his old lether jacket and put them on the table in front of him.

"Steve dude!" Duder bobbed over to him and sat on the stool beside him. Duder was a young gawky looking blonde who was often seen by Steve playing in Central Perk in the stupid band he and his sister had, Reeses Pieces or something. He idolized steve because everywhere he went, Steve had loads of fit girls falling all over him, even if he didn't notice it. They exchanged a few words before he went and steve stayed sat on the stall. He ordered coffe (caramel frappe of course) and started sketching the scene in front of him the EmpireStateBuilding and the little people buzzing around the streets. He put every detail onto the page with his big talented hands. Reeses Pieces had finally left Central Perk and a new band was starting to play on the stage opposite the bar.

Steve looked up to see this girl standing on the stage singing and playing bass. She was so hot. Long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, light pink lipstick and big eyeliner, a nerd croptop which showed of her flat toned belly, light skinny jeans from Urban Outfitters and leopard print vans. She was epic at bass and her voice was soo great like rihannas, everyone was looking at her. She was obviously a triple fret (geddit coz she's playing bass lol)

Steve couldn't take his eyes off her.

After a bit, she stopped playing and started packing up, then she headed over to the bar and ordered an ice caramel frappe. Then she came and sat beside Steve!

"Hey" she drawled, and her large blue ice eyes locked his.

"Hey" Steve did his cute little side smile smirk.

She slurped her coffee. Woah Steve thought Even sat down her stomach was completely flat.

"I've never seen you here before" Steve said to Jo.

"I've never played here before Sherlock" She looked at him and liked what she saw. Tall, muscled, tanned, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a totally charming smile and that butt! (A/N seriously tho did use guyz see his ass in Avenge?!)

The held out her hand and Steve noticed she had the infinity sign tattooed on her wrist.

"I'm Joe" she said, flicking her hair to one side. "I'm Steve" he said taking her hand and shaking it. There was so much frisson and their eyes met the chemistry between them was so strong.

"uum Could I get youre number?" asked Steve shyly. "Sure replied Jo. She took one of his pencils and wrote her number across the corner of his sketchpad with an xo underneath it. She turned around on the stall and threw her long hair back. She picked up her coffee and her guitar before standing up. "Seeya later handsome" she winked and flashed him a smile of her perfectly straight white teeth.

Woah Steve felt dizzy, she was perfect.


End file.
